A Well Weaved Web
by running-in-the-lead-AlphaWolf
Summary: Nami has a secret. She is in love with her captain. She longs for him but when a mysterious girl shows up and Luffy starts acting strange, the Straw Hat Pirates wonder if the new comer is behind it. rewrite on ch 1 soon! ch 2 on the way! PLEASE REVEIW!


Nami was in her room, creating yet another wonderful map. She was just about finished when she heard Sanji yell it was time for lunch. She sighed as she continued working. She wanted to finish this map before she lost concentration. She steadily drew on the paper as she heard feet running past her room. She heard her captain yell 'Meat' as he ran for the kitchen. Laughing to herself, Nami continued to scratch over her paper. It wasn't too long before she laid down her pen and stood to stretch.

"Finally…" Nami moaned as she felt her back pop from leaning over her desk for so long. She opened to door and closed it behind her, heading to the kitchen.

Sanji greeted her at the door, smiling and sweet talking her. Nami smiled and thanked him for the compliments as she took a seat at the table with every one else.

"Nafe, whthc tossh youn so longsh?" Luffy asked

"Luffy, don't talk to Nami with your mouth full of food." Sanji said as he smacked Luffy on the back of the head, causing him to swallow his food.

"Sorry. Nami, what took you so long?" Luffy asked again.

"I just finished a map. I wanted to get it done before I…-" Nami was interrupted by a sound of an explosive on deck.

"What was that?" Usopp asked as his knees started shaking.

"I don't know…come on…" Zolo said as he walked out of the kitchen unsheathing his swords.

Sanji and Luffy followed behind Zolo as they made their way to the stairs. Zolo looked out on the deck. There was a cloud of smoke where he guessed was the explosive. A girl stood in the smoke, she was fighting what looked like a monster. It stood on its hind legs and it was swinging a large sword with its arms. It looked like a giant lizard. It eyes were a piercing steel blue. The girl was fighting back with a wooden staff and by the looks of it, she was winning. The monster yelped in pain as she struck it in the neck, breaking it. The lizard fell with a loud thump as it took its last breath.

"Wow! That was awesome!!" Luffy said as he ran to the girl. She had long, dark blue hair and deep sea green eyes. She looked about Luffy's age but she was a little shorter then him.

"Monkey D. Luffy…" She smiled as she saw his face.

"You know him?" Zolo asked as he walked up to the girl. Sanji started to swoon over her beauty, like all the girls.

"Roronoa Zolo…" The girl turned towards the rest of the crew. "Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Tony Tony Chopper, Nico Robin…I can't believe I'm actually meeting the Straw Hat Pirates…"

The girl smiled as she turned back to Luffy, who was very confused. "My name is Seiya…its awesome to finally meet all of you."

"How do you know us?" Nami asked. She watched Seiya and notice that she wouldn't stop looking at Luffy.

"You're some of the most wanted pirates on the sea." Seiya didn't even look at Nami when she spoke. She was too busy inspecting the captain. She saw the scar under his eye. She reached up and brushed her finger against it softly. "What did you do?" She asked sweetly. Nami felt her blood rise quickly when she saw Luffy take the girl's hand but he didn't let it go.

"I had to prove myself." Luffy responded softly.

Everyone was shocked that this girl could get Luffy to open up but shut up at the same time. He was unusually calm and he spoke softly to her.

"Hey Luffy…maybe I should check her wounds…" Chopper spoke up as he saw blood drip from the Seiya's shoulder.

"Oh its ok…" Seiya finally took her hand back and broke her gaze from Luffy.

Nami watched as Chopper bandaged Seiya's shoulder as her and Luffy had a conversation about where she had come from and how she ended up on the ship. Apparently she was in her village and those monsters attacked her because she had taken their special jewel. They came after her and she tried to run but the monsters were too fast, so she used her own special power to teleport to another place. She said she tried to get to another place but she ended up on the Straw Hat ship and one of the monsters had grabbed her before she could escape.

"Did you eat a fruit before you got this power?" Robin had asked her.

"No, I was born with this power. Actually all the people on my island were all born with special powers."

"Why did you steal the jewel in the first place?" Nami asked.

"I…I heard a rumor that if you use the jewel to create a certain potion, it can bring back the dead…I was going to use it for my mom…" Seiya said as she smiled sadly.

Nami saw Luffy wrap his arms around the small girl and hug her tight. Nami felt a piece of her heart chip off and die.

"We'll help you get back home and we'll figure out how to bring her back." Luffy whispered.

"Thank you. You're all so kind to me." Seiya leaned into Luffy and she buried her face into the crook of his neck.

Nami couldn't take it anymore. She turned around and went to her room and slammed the door with such force, everyone looked up.

Nami laid down on the bed.

_She just got here, what made her so special? Luffy was loving on her like she was his long distance girlfriend or something. _

Nami felt tears fall down her cheeks. She wiped them away quickly when she heard a knock on the door.

"Nami? Can I come in?" Sanji called.

"Yea." Nami said as she tried to keep her voice steady. She bent her head so he couldn't see her eyes. Nami heard him shut the door and he walked over to the bed and sat next to his friend.

"Nami? What's wrong?" Sanji asked as he forced Nami to look up at him. He saw the tears and he felt his heart brake. "You love him, don't you?" Sanji asked.

Nami looked away. "I'm sorry Sanji…" Nami whined as she tried not to cry harder.

"Nami, come here…" Sanji pulled her to him. "It's alright Nami. I want you to be happy. I can understand how this is bothering you."

"Sanji…he just opened up to her like he's known her his whole life…" Nami felt the blonde's arms go around her body.

"I know, it surprised us all." Sanji felt the girl tremble in his arms. Yes he did love Nami but he rather her be happy. If she loved their captain, then he wouldn't do anything to stop them. But when Luffy completely ignores her feelings, it makes him wonder what she sees in him.

After a while, Nami fell asleep. Sanji smiled as he felt her soft breath on his neck. He picked her up and laid her down under the sheets. He stood up and was about to walk out the door when Nami grabbed his wrist.

"Sanji?" Nami called softly.

"Yea, I'm here."

"Thank you." Nami smiled at the cook.

"Its nothing, if you need me, please come talk to me. Alright?" Sanji asked.

"Alright, I promise." Nami turned over and quickly fell back asleep.

Sanji walked to the kitchen to find everyone sitting at the table except Luffy and Seiya. (and obviously Nami.) Everyone looked puzzled.

"What's up?" Sanji asked as he started cooking food.

"Sanji, is Nami alright?" Robin asked.

"Yea, she's sleeping now."

"Did you notice how that girl changed Luffy?" Usopp asked.

"Yea, you too?" Sanji replied as he washed his hands.

"Everyone noticed. Its like she caught Luffy in a spell or something." Zolo added.

"Well maybe he just feels sorry for her…" Chopper spoke up from his behind his book.

"No…it isn't like that. He didn't hug, snuggle, and hold hands with all of us and he helped all of us. I really don't like this girl…" Zolo said as he felt his arm twitch with hatred.

"None of us do…" Usopp said as he worked on some kind of invention. He glanced over at Chopper. He skimmed the pages of a nice sized book, murmuring to himself. "Hey Chopper, what's up? What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to find any record of that jewel she mentioned….I don't see it and I've never heard about it…just seeing if its listed…that's all…"

"Yea, had anyone heard about that?" Zoro asked

"No." Sanji, Chopper, and Usopp said in unison.

About half an hour later Nami had walked in, waking to the smell of almost prepared food. Luffy and Seiya were still no where to be seen.

"Hey guys…" Nami said as she smiled slightly as she sat down at the table. She heard Sanji drop something that shattered on the floor. She turned around and saw he had dropped a plate.

"Sanji…let me help you." Robin said as she rushed to Sanji's side.

"No…its-" Sanji was interrupted.

"Sanji? I heard something crash." Luffy walked in the room with Seiya. "Sanji? Its not like you to drop something…" Luffy was walking to Sanji to help with the pieces but Seiya beat him to it.

"Sanji? Are you alright? You didn't get hurt did you?" Seiya gently touched Sanji's hands. He flinched at the touch.

"Ouch…" Robin said quietly. She looked at blood that dripped slowly off her finger.

"Robin? Are you alright?" Nami asked as she walked over to her friend.

"Yea…yea, its fine…-" Robin cut herself off as she looked at the cook. Sanji had completely ignored Seiya and he came to Robin. He took her hand and wiped the blood away gently with a towel before laying a tender kiss on the small cut. Robin blushed a deep crimson color while Sanji told her to leave the glass alone. No one seemed to notice the cute action Sanji had performed. Nami smiled to herself as she helped Robin off the floor but her smile quickly faded as she saw Seiya holding Luffy's hand.

"H-hey Sanji? How about I get a broom and clean this up while you finish dinner. Chopper, why don't you go get some bandages for Robin." Nami said in her usual tone. Well she hoped it was her usual tone. Nami left the room thinking to herself that she was glad Sanji didn't fall for that act Seiya tried to give him. She tried to make Sanji believe she was actually worried….yea right.

A week flew by and Seiya had taken them in circles to find her island. She explained to Nami where her island was but each time she tried to explain it, she would either change a part of the story or she wouldn't make any sense. Nami got frustrated when they came to dead ends. The whole crew was anxious to get rid of the girl so Luffy would return to his happy, hyper, idiot, loving captain. He only grew more and more distant from his friends. Nami had to try to stop herself from crying each night and she prayed no one ever heard her. During the long, dreadful days Luffy would hold Seiya in his arms while they both sat on the lamb's head at the front of the boat as they laughed and talked together. It aggravated the crew and hurt Nami deeply when Luffy wouldn't even look at them. One time he actually talked to his crew was when he wanted to make Seiya a crew member.

He had called a meeting in the kitchen one afternoon. He was sitting in a chair in a gentleman fashion. Nami wondered why he didn't just sit on the table crossed-legged like he usually did.

"Okay. I think its only fair to make Seiya an official part of our crew." Luffy said as he smiled at Seiya, who was standing beside him with her hand in his hair. She smiled in return.

"What?" Sanji blurted.

"What position could she take?" Zoro asked.

"Well I was thinking she could take care of the weapons…I think it would fit her well. She knows how to build rifles and she can make sturdy cannons-"

"But that's Usopp's job!!" Chopper yelled. He looked up at the stunned marksmen. "He's always made us weapons!"

"And since when do you use rifles? We've never used guns?" Nami asked.

"Well, Usopp isn't the brightest guy and I'm sure he could do something else-" Luffy began.

"Luffy! How could you say that?" Sanji yelled

"Usopp is the smartest man when it comes to-" Robin tried to say.

"LISTEN! I AM THE CAPTAIN! I SAY WHO DOES WHAT! UNDERSTAND?!" Luffy yelled as he jumped out of his chair knocking it to the ground.

Everyone was shocked. No one moved or spoke. They all stared disbelievingly at their….enraged…captain. Luffy was angry at them. It was impossible. Usopp was the first to regain full consciousness. He turned without saying a word and left the kitchen. Everyone just bowed their heads as they silently left the kitchen, except Zoro. He looked up into Luffy's eyes. They had no fire, no flame. Not even a spark . Whenever Luffy fought to protect his friends, that fire was always there. Zoro knew as long as that fire kept burning, then everything would be fine. He glared at Seiya. He took one step towards her and Luffy sent one of his hardest and strongest punches right into Zoro's face. Zoro was caught off guard and was sent flying through the kitchen wall into the hallway. Zoro got up and winced in pain as he felt blood trickle down his face. Luffy had broken his nose and possibly some of his cheekbone. Luffy stood over Zoro as he glared down at him.

"Zoro!?" Chopper screamed as he saw him lying on the floor.

"You touch her, you'll wish you were never my best friend." Luffy growled.

Zoro stood up and spat in Luffy's face. "I already do."

Luffy stood in the hall by himself. He saw Chopper follow Zoro, saying something about medicine. What Luffy didn't see was Seiya smiling from ear to ear as she watched her plan take its course.


End file.
